A Very Best Christmas
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: One Shot:Ran and Shinichi are going out on Christmas dinner.. the whole night were prepared in all the best ways but .. they got stuck in an elevator! unable to get out, will they make it out on time? or will they give up? playing STRIP POKER sounds much better to Shinichi.


"Christmas day is finally here! I have waited and prepared for this day for too long , nothing will go wrong today. I will make sure of that, today I'm supposed to have dinner with shinichi family" Ran thought panicky searching for a dress to wear, staring at the hanging dresses in confuse, there is too many and a bit of time, in 3 hours Shinichi will be here to pick up Ran.

"jeez! I planed for the whole night and forgot about the dress! I'm so clumsy" said Ran scratching her hair running out of time. Ran closed her eyes and decided to pick a dress randomly since it's so confusing with her eyes open, her hand reached out the wardrobe slowly touching the clothes, and then she pulled out a dress randomly. Ran opened her eyes and a wide smile showed over her face seeing the dress.

"wah! my favorite pink dress! I'm glad I picked you" Ran said quickly changing into the dress.

Shortly, Ran wore a pale pink dress reaching to her knees, and a tiny black fur jacket over it, lifting her dark hair up with cute little bangs sliding down, everything was perfect! just Shinichi who hasn't show up yet.

"oh where did he go? it's almost time" Ran wandered looking at the clock unable to reach him on his cell either.

However , in half hour the door bell rung , Ran dashed cheerfully opening the door , Shinichi is finally here!

"what took you so long Shinichi?" Ran asked letting Shinichi go in .

"ah! sorry sorry Ran! I had to take care of a case just now"

"case?! I can't believe you! it's Christmas and you're out solving a case" Ran said walking into the living room feeling angry.

"come on Ran! don't be like that I'm really sorry" and Shinichi gently warped his hands around ran waist saying"you look so cute Ran, I"m glad you're mine".

Ran could feel Shinichi warm breath over her nick as her held her tight from the back causing her to blush madly "d .. don't think that you will trick me with your sweetness! I'm still mad a t you"

"I know you're not, come on forgive me" said Shinichi kissing Ran cheek softly. Ran couldn't help it any longer she fell for Shinichi coated sugar words.

"ok ok! I forgive you but next time .."

"there wont be next time I promise, oh! by the way where is your old man?"

"oh dad? he went out with some friends drinking, lets go Shinichi, we're going to be late"

"ok, put that in your hand bag please" said Shinichi passing Ran a set of playing cards.

In seconds Shinichi and Ran took the elevator down , feeling excited about the family dinner , when suddenly the elevator stopped moving!

"ehh? what happened Shinichi? Ran asked.

"I think that we just got stuck in the elevator"

"wh ... what?! no way!" Ran shouted in panic. Shinichi calmed her down calling the emergency line , but no use! no body picked up. it kept on ringing and ringing without an end.

"damn" Said Shinichi as he started to knock loud on the door"hello! is there anyone out here? hellooo! we're stuck here!"

but again nothing, it felt as if Shinichi was talking to himself and his echo replied him every time.

"move over Shinichi" Ran said ready to kick the door hard.

"hey! are you crazy? it wont work! don't do that Ran! you might get hurt"

"I rather to get hurt and get out of here than spending my Christmas night stuck in elevator!" and she quickly left her leg up and aimed a strong kick at the elevator door.

"ouch!" ran fell down holding her throbbing ankle.

"my god! I told you Ran! you need to start listening to me!" and he pent down looking at her ankle, gently touching it and giving it a quick massage.

"dose it hurt Ran?" gently he asked.

"unnh .. a little, I'm sorry Shinichi I just wanted to get out of here"

"it's ok Ran , I guess there is no one around now , it's Christmas everyone is busy. I'm afraid we will be stuck here for a while"

"oh my god! then what about the dinner with your family?" Ran said panicking.

"well, mom and dad will surly understand when they hear the whole story"

However, silence covered the place for a while , Ran sat down leaning her back at the wall , it was freezing Ran felt so cold , she kept blowing in her hands searching for warmth. Shinichi noticed Ran trembling body he crawled slowly next Ran"here get under this" and he took Ran under his jacket holding her close to his chest. Ran cheeks got rosy as her heart thumbed fast, she could hear Shinichi heart beats and feel his warmth crawling gently filing her heart.

Shinichi cold hands kept on caressing Ran brown hair tenderly, Ran looked up to Shinichi and said "Na Shinichi .. remember when we were kids?"

"of course I do, you were such a cry baby" Shinichi chuckled softly.

"hehe yeah! but you always protected me back then , I'll never forget how brave you were" and she crossed her fingers with Shinichi fingers.

"and I'll protect you forever my Ran , hey remember when the fat sports teacher chased us down the city?"

"how can I forget that? I thought that he might kill us!" Ran said laughing cheerfully.

Shinichi and Ran went on their memories for a while remembering ,laughing happily cuddling each other totally forgetting about the outside world.

However, "I have an idea Ran!" Shinichi said sparkling.

"err.. why do I got a bad feeling about this idea?"

"oh come on Ran! you haven't heard me yet"

"ok ok .. what is your idea?"

"lets play poker to pass time!"

"ehh poker? how will we do that?" Ran asked.

"I gave you a set of cards just before we leave remember?" and he took out the cards out Ran hand bag.

"yeah now I remember , at least we can kill time"

"exactly! and we would still have fun too" paused Shinichi then he add"a strip poker is always fun right?"

Ran got surprised hearing strip word, she was like "ehhhhh? strip poker? no way! I'm not doing that! just no way!"

"why not Ran? it will be fun I promise"

Ran blushed just thinking of the idea "No! still I wont play"

"oh so you're afraid that I might beat you and make you strip in no time?" shinichi smirked.

"wh .. what is that a challenge?"

"yeah it is! but since you are scared you can back off"

"hahaha! who's scared?! lets play Kudo! when I'm don with you I'll wipe off that arrogant smile of your face"

Shinichi smiled happily as his plan of dragging Ran in worked very well "then lets play, the rules are simple every time someone lose they have to take down a piece of clothes, are you ready Ran to strip?"

"in your dreams! lets get started"

And so Shinichi hand out the cards to Ran , and they started to play. Ran was so nervous she know more than anything else that Shinichi is smart no very very smart! her heart kept thumbing the whole time and the suddenly "I .. I got a full house a full house!" shouted Ran cheerfully.

"come one kudo Strip baby! strip!" said Ran grinning with joy. and so Shinichi took off his jacket "ok, lets continue Ran"

And again silence took over the elevator as both stared deeply into their cards.

Shinichi put down his cards and said smirking"your turn now, strip!"

"ehhh?! what for? let me see your cards" and she snatched the cards out of Shinichi hand to get surprised it's a three of a Kind!

"hurry Ran chan I wanna see some action" Shinichi Chuckled.

"whatever! luck just favored you" Ran said as she took off her jacket too.

Third round is here ran is still very nervous she kept staring at Shinichi calm face which made her more and more nervous.

"Full house!" Shinichi said holding his laugh back.

"no way!" Ran shouted in anger.

"stop whining Ran , strip!" and so Ran decided to take off her earrings. Next round Ran took the lead and made Shinichi strip , he took off his shirt!

Ran face quickly turned to red, Shinichi was topless right in front of her. "if you keep staring at me like that Ran chan , I might blush" Shinichi grinned.

Ran quickly swayed her eyes the other way "who told you I was staring? lets continue"

However, later in every round Ran would lose she had to take off her shoes, accessories and her hair band, just making time for her self refusing to take down her dress, but .. no other choice nothing else is left!

"give up Ran! time to slide the dress down" Shinichi said happily enjoying himself.

"argggh! dammit Kudo!" said Ran as she slowly slide down the dress strap , showing her smooth skin and her pink bra. The dress went down covering her bottom.

"wow! what a delightful view" Shinichi said staring at Ran. Ran deeply blushed feeling Shinichi warm gaze over her.

Shortly , Ran had just lost the final round.

"off you go, strip Ran" Shinichi said overjoyed.

"hell no! I'm not stripping!" Ran shouted having her face completely red.

" but you lost! I won , strip! or I'm doing the job for you!" and he got close to Ran trying to pull her dress down.

"gyaaaa! get off me you prev! help! someone help me!" Ran yelled with her lungs top struggling hard, but Shinichi didn't give up and he was so about to pull the dress down when suddenly Ran hit the wall beside him with her hand causing it to break slightly.

"get off me Kudo NOW!" Ran said glaring at Shinichi. Shinichi heart almost stopped nothing scares him more than angry Ran"hahaha! I was just kidding" Shinichi said back-warding slowly , as Ran dressed her self again.

However, again both are back to the cuddling thing Ran softly put her head over Shinichi chest "you know Shinichi this is the best Christmas I ever had, I'm somehow glad that we are stuck here"

"I'm glad too, because of that I got to see your pink bra!" Shinichi grinned.

" prev!" Ran said hitting Shinichi playfully as he gently kissed her lips whispering" Merry Christmas Ran , I love you now and forever"

Ran heart beat was racing loud" I .. I love you too" said blushing madly.

and they both kept on talking and flirting cutely together for hours and hours finally falling asleep next to each other cuddling warmly, waiting for someone to get them out.

**¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ^_^¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• **

**A/N**

**thank you so much for reading ^^**

**I hop you enjoyed the story :)**

**and don't worry they got out next day xD**

**you're reviews are most welcomed**

**Happy holidays everyone :3**


End file.
